


Here comes the kiss to your cheek

by Whispers_of_the_wind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, I love them so much, I'm pretenging Itachi is not a thirteen years old when he joins Akatsuki, Insomnia, Just a kiss on the cheek, M/M, Not sure about his age tbh, Ok two, Out of Character, Partnership, Pre-Slash, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_the_wind/pseuds/Whispers_of_the_wind
Summary: The first time it happened, Akasuna tried his luck with Itachi’s— supposedly hasty and amazing— reflexes.
Relationships: Akasuna no Sasori/Uchiha Itachi, ItaSaso, SasoIta, Sasori/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Here comes the kiss to your cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, again!  
> So, I just tried with this couple one more time and I really hope you like it.   
> I haven't sleep too much these days, and I guess that's where it comes from. I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes. 
> 
> Extra note: the idea and title were inspired by a namesake fic, written by determination. It doesn't really have anything to do with it besides that, but if you're a Batarou fan ("One punch man"), I just want to recommend the homonymous one : D

**(** **⸹ ) Here comes the kiss to your cheek (⸹)**

_I love seeing you happy_ _  
I miss seeing that smile  
It's been such a long time  
And although I don't have you  
I know now that I need to  
Somehow I'll make you mine_

—Michael Bublé & Meghan Trainor, _Someday._

**1**

The first time it happened, Akasuna tried his luck with Itachi’s— supposedly hasty and amazing— reflexes. It was two hours past midnight, so the grey-eyed left his room to walk through Akatsuki’s hideout without all that racket and discussions between members. He arrived to their living room and stared, grimacing.

_Is Orochimaru still awake?_ He thought, and then realized, _No. Too short for being that traitorous snake._

The sharingan user, a not uncommon sight at 2:00a.m., sat on the couch at the living room together with a lamp. His head hung over something the artist could not see, but Akasuna bet it had to be a book. Itachi Uchiha seemed to enjoy reading, which made him look breath taking— as much as Sasori could guess.

He had not sleep even once since he turned 16, so many years ago. A puppet did not require it after all. Nevertheless, the redhead was truly amazed by how little time Itachi used for sleeping, even after harsh missions.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. He came closer to the raven haired, walking silently. Finally, Akasuna caught sight of what had Uchiha so engrossed: an old scroll, filled with ancient symbols and calligraphy. The younger shinobi had not noticed his presence so far (that immerse was he!)

At that moment, it occurred to him. Just like a firework explosion, somewhat fleeting and stupid: The puppeteer leaned towards him and just brushed his teammate’s face with a pair of wooden lips. A sudden gasp came from the raven haired, who glared at him in adorable fashion— both reddened cheeks and surprise evident for Sasori to see.

During a brief second, the former Sand shinobi felt his heart beating madly. He stood up straight and put his— _oh,_ so innocent— smile.

“What are you doing, Akasuna- _san_?” Itachi asked, his coal-eyes turning a menacing crimson that did not achieve to make him uncomfortable.

The redhead blinked quickly and almost sank, discouraged by the lack of reaction or bewilderment. It upset him that the former Leaf ninja did not seem astonished with his true face nor he doubted who was he.

“How do you—?”

“Orochimaru talked about your appearance once.” Itachi answered, and Sasori clicked his tongue, not sure if it was because of his partner or due to the black-haired guessing what was he about to say. “He also said you have that velvety quality in your voice.”

Akasuna would have shudder at that comment if not for the realization that Uchiha seemed to agree with that snake for once.

“Now you can foresee any of my movements, can’t you? Can you foretell my words, too?” Sasori retorted mockingly instead, just teasing a little. Itachi made a funny face, and he continued. “It would be impressive if I couldn’t kill you a moment ago.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Don’t be silly. You’re such a valuable associate for Akatsuki and we’re kind of a team, don’t we?” Akasuna walked to the couch in front of Itachi’s. “Besides, Pain will be mad at me if something terrible happens to you.”

“So, you kiss me like you’d do with any of our dear comrades?” Itachi posed his question with a raised eyebrow and rolling up his scroll. Akasuna’s fingers twitch a little, but he kept his smirk.

“There’s no one like you.” He almost purred, though bitingly.

“I’m not really a fan of people talking to me that way.”

“Like complimenting?”

“Doing it sarcastically.”

“Are you that full of yourself, brat?”

“Not the one who calls himself _art_ , am I?”

Sasori opened his mouth and closed it without saying a word. Then he drew a wry smile. “Don’t I look like it?”

Itachi watched him from top to bottom and bit his lower lip, trying to save his thoughts away from the Akasuna. “You’re a puppet. I never heard of something like that.” The raven haired said in a low peace. “Did you change anything about your previous body?”

“Nothing at all.”

Uchiha’s red eyes looked to his own lap, where he wrapped his fingers in the scroll. “Seems hard to believe.”

“Does it?” Sasori asked, thoughtfully this time. “Itachi Uchiha looks so handsome, people sure fall to his feet right away.” Akasuna would have sighed in his human body. “I’d like you to endure eternity. Save such beautiful splendor of decrease to death.”

“Are you not feeling sad yourself?” Itachi queried, carefully. The grey-eyed left a soft moan escape of his mouth and shrank a little, feeling stupid a moment after.

“Why so?”

“Can you feel it?” Sasori shook his head even before Itachi pointed out towards his rosy cheek. “Don’t you miss it? I mean, stroke someone and feel them— their warm, their closeness to you?”

“We’re all alone.”

“I’m sure both of us are now.” Itachi said and stood up. “That doesn’t mean we don’t wish differently.” He made a pause. “Goodnight, Akasuna- _san._ ”

Sasori’s heart gave a turn. “Did you like it? My kiss? Or is it a cold and empty gesture?”

Uchiha looked at him, curious. Then shrugged and leaned towards the artist’s ear, who froze in his place. “Here comes the kiss to your cheek, _Sasori_.” Itachi brushed his lips in the redhead’s cheekbone. Akasuna felt a wave of pleasure inside his core as he had never done before.

Itachi straighten and watched him from above— his eyes black as a crow’s wing. For someone reason, the puppeteer melted at that sight. Uchiha had actually put his life on the line at that moment. What if Sasori got upset or threatened and attacked him? Or was the raven haired so confident about his abilities even without the sharingan?

“Tsk.”

Itachi left without saying anything else.

On the other hand, the former Suna ninja passed his next five hours trying to convince himself that he _did not_ want to feel that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it or you have any suggestions for me, please, leave your comment or kudos <3


End file.
